This invention relates generally to imploding plasma devices and in particular to methods and apparatus for imploding a plasma to achieve a consistent and reliable source of low frequency X-rays.
Imploding plasma devices are known in which a stream or column of ionizable material is subjected to a sudden pulse of high voltage current causing it to ionize and collapse or implode to create a very high density plasma capable of emitting long wave length X-rays. These devices have electrical pulses somewhat greater than 1 microsecond.
Such devices, however, although producing X-rays, show wide variation in X-ray radiation from consecutive pulses. These radical variations in X-ray output can be caused by a number of factors including inaccurate metering of the ionizable material into the space between the anode and cathode, improper shaping of the ionizable material column between the anode and the cathode, failure to properly shape the pulse of electrical current generated by the high voltage, high current pulse generating apparatus, failure to properly couple the anode and cathode to the high voltage pulse generator resulting in electron losses, and failure to properly shape the electrodes, in particular, the cathode at the termination of the feed conductors at the cathode-nozzle.